Linkara
Entrance Getting Dressed A dresser shakes around and Linkara appears out of it and onto the battlefield, saying his usual intro sentence. Special Attacks Neutral B - Magic Gun Linkara fires a shot from his Magic Gun. The shot's range extends in full to about 1.3 Stage Builder blocks. Although it's spammable, it'll result in a negative effect on a random stat (lower damage dealt, lower knockback dealt, etc.). He's completely vulnerable during the usage of this move. The explosion it makes also affects anyone nearby. Side B - Dragon Dagger Linkara gets out his Dragon Dagger. He doesn't flinch during the unsheathing bit, but his movement is limited while it's out. Pressing A makes him stab with it, dealing decent damage and knockback. Pressing B has him play it like a flute, shooting green lightning and dealing constant damage. You can charge this bit up for more damage and projectile destruction. After 4 stabs, or 3 flute-plays, it disappears, and you have to wait 30 seconds to unsheathe it again. Up B - The Ambiguously Gay Duo Linkara sits down with a comic book in his hands and points upward, causing him to fly upward as "The Ambiguously Gay Duo" plays. You can choose the direction of your flight, and shockwaves surround you during this bit, which deal minor stun damage. Down B - Continuity Alarm Linkara sounds off the continuity alarm, causing the caption "Continuity Alarm" to flash around him for a bit. It detects combos within the length of the words. Any combos sensed cause a shockwave to be sent out to the combo-dealer as long as it involves at least 3 hits on everyone's favorite comic geek. The alarm lasts for 30 seconds, then deactivates, leading to a 15-second cooldown before you can reuse this move. Although, it has a 15% chance of going into overdrive, causing only Linkara to be harmed by a small explosion. Final Smash - I AM A MAN! Linkara acknowledges his manhood in his usual manner and deals a hard-hitting punch to the opponent he's close to. After that, he gets an item that varies depending on who was hit. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Stop it!" KOSFX2: "Aah!" Star KOSFX: *screams along with someone else* Screen KOSFX: "OW!" Taunts Up: *presents his Magic Gun* Sd: "Why would anyone find this entertaining?" Dn: "You're not takin' over my show." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *wearing sunglasses* "I'm glad I showed being awesome is a career." 2. *holds his sword aloft* "I have the power!" 3. *points his Magic Gun at the screen* "It's magic." Failure/Clap: Just a second... Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks *Sd: Prepares and shoots Blade Blaster *Up: *Dn: Tilt Attacks *Sd: *Up: Throws comic book upwards *Dn: Sends Cybermat forwards Aerial Attacks *N-Air: *F-Air: *B-Air: *U-Air: *D-Air: Throws *Grab: Grabs opponent like comic book *Forward: *Back: *Up: *Down: Throws opponent on ground then proceeds to shoot them with the Magic Gun Misc. *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Ground Attack: *Trip Attack: Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Atop the Fourth Wall Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:YouTube Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Gunholders Category:Reviewer Category:Celebrities Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets